halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Attention!
Candidates You are allowed to place TWO votes and TWO votes only, for the two candidates of your choice. You must have at least 500 mainspace edits to participate in this election. THIS ELECTION CLOSES ON MARCH 31, 2010, AT 1200 HOURS EASTERN STANDARD TIME. Things to Consider: *Keep it clean. Civility and nicety are key. No bashing of any kind. *Do not vote more than twice. Any further votes will be eliminated. *No sockpuppet accounts or IPs are allowed to vote in this election. Please remove any votes from these illegitimate users. *DO NOT tamper with this election in any way. You will pay. That being said, here are your candidates! Ajax 013 (0/8) The second most senior administrator on the site, Ajax is renowned for his expansive and amazing Necros Project an endeavour that has brought the entire community together in the spirit of Halo-related fun. He is a prolific author, and has contributed many high-quality articles to the site; he was even named Writer of the Year on one occasion. He enjoys destroying people's non-canon fanon, destroying people, and owning Halopedians in Halopedia Warz. Fear him. (Administrated November 4, 2007) Voting #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 03:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #--{insert name here} 03:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #-- #-- #-- # 112 01:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #CF 01:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Spartan-091 (3/18) The most senior admin on the site, Spartan-091 enjoys staying in the background and monitoring the activities of the community. He has created two RPs and has a universe of his own, but is known primarily for his leading character SPARTAN-091. He's edited HFFW's most glorious pages since its startup. He is what he likes to think of as a prominent member here, and has participated in almost all the roleplaying games. In his spare time, he enjoys killing flying monkeys with his SRS99C. (Administrated June 1, 2007) Voting #--Do not insult me. 02:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #--SPARTAN-501 #--There is no glory without honour 02:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 03:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #--Gruntijackal #- # - The most senior admin, a long time user and editor, 091 knows his stuff and will be a perfect choice for a new bureaucrat --<> 22:43, March 23, 2010 (UTC) # - Has both the experience and the seniority to earn this title. CT Sig small #-- #-- #- # I like pi. Also, Jared is awesome. Though, I must wonder, if I am a bureaucrat, and this whole thing is here because I wasn't around to give my opinion, couldn't I just talk with the other admin about appointing a new bureaucrat or two? -'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) # Strong Support -- in all seriousness, Jared is an exceptional candidate for this person. He is insightful and intelligent, and I am glad that I had the opportunity to collaborate with him on the Vector project that we did together. He also has a very amiable personality, and I'm always glad whenever I speak to him and read his correspondences. I fully support him on this one, and hope that will succeed in moving this site forward and in continuing to write strong literary works. Sincerely, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 17:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) #CarpeJugulum #--''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #Your the only admin that's been helpful to me, so good luck. ;) Rozh 14:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Subtank (2/14) While technically in a toss-up with other admins for third-most senior admin, Subtank has proved her expertise in site coding and creative writing many times over. She has also endeared herself to the members of this site with her feminine charms and is one of our most trusted members. She is most notable for her Transmission Log Domain series. She started making Halo-related articles as an IP user back in September 07 and officially started as a regular user, Subtank, in November 07. Halo Fanon serves as her third home in the internet, the second being Halopedia and the first being DeviantArt. (Administrated September 2, 2008 ) Voting #--Do not insult me. 02:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #--SPARTAN-501 #—There is no glory without honour 02:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #--{insert name here} 03:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #--Dreadhead supports this. #--Gruntijackal # - Subtank's a grand editor and always there to help other users, which is why I think she'll make a great bureacrat --<> 22:43, March 23, 2010 (UTC) # - #CarpeJugulum #-- # 112 01:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #Rozh 14:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #Might as well allocate my second vote.--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 02:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC)